Habibí
by jupter
Summary: Ay... si pudiésemos contar las vueltas que da la vida, para que se pueda encontrar un gran amor... Creía tenerlo todo, pero lo conocí a el... Grophe? Creek? Christeek?


**~Habibí~**

**I**

**Tan solo por amor**

Me llamo Christophe DeLorne, yo soy un mercenario, y con eso me refiero a un tipo que mata, roba, y muchas cosas peores, por dinero. Yo lo tenia todo, era feliz, o al menos eso creía. Salia con el mejor chico que se pudiese conocer, Gregory Fields, a decir verdad, yo era muy afortunado al tener un novio como él, culto, inteligente, adinerado, cariñoso, dulce, amable, paciente y sobretodas las cosas, que me amaba incondicionalmente, dejando de lado el hecho de que soy la persona mas testaruda, orgullosa, malhablada, maleducada, agresiva, indiferente y poco afectiva de todo el mundo. El soportaba que yo tuviera ese trabajo, es mas, me ayudaba con la planeacion en casi todos los casos.

Pero un día, mi vida dio un giro total.

Kenny Mcormic, alias, la puta del pueblo, cumplía años y sus amigo le organizarían algo en la casa del lider de su grupo. La verdad es que a mi las fiestas me importan poco y nada, pero Gregory es una persona muy social, no iba a negarme a acompañarlo. Entramos, eran como las nueve de la noche y la fiesta ya estaba super sacada. Drogas, alcohol, miles de zorras por todos lados, eran lo mas notable en la casa de Marsh, en la que por cierto no entraba ninguna persona mas.

Toda la escuela estaba presente, me sentía bastante jodido, no me gustan los amontonamientos de gente.

-Esto es una mierda, Greg...- Le dije a mi rubio compañero mientras daba una larga calada a mi cigarrillo.

-Vamos Chris... No seas así! Diviértete!- Me dijo intentando jalarme de la manga de mi camiseta hacia la pista de baile, yo ni siquiera me inmute, solte un seco "No me llames Chris, soy Mole, y no jodas" y me fui al patio, seguro alli habrían otras personas fumando, debía haber alguien interesante para conversar. Mi "novio", como odiaba decirle así, me hacia sentir tan marica, se quedo adentro, de seguro bailando con la puta de Wendy o algo así.

Me encuentro con una escena bastante extraña, allí, Craig Tucker, un tipo con el que pocas veces había hablado, se besaba apasionadamente con el, que según sabia, era su novio. Era extraño ya que ese pelinegro jamas solía demostrar ningun interés por nada, menos por su noviesito. Y hablando de su noviesito, nunca le había prestado atención, pero si que era lindo.

Al notarme se separaron bruscamente. -GAH! Mierda! Craig! Dijiste que nadie nos vería!- Grito escandalizado el rubio mas pequeño, mientras su ojo izquierdo se cerraba frenéticamente, su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese en modo vibrador, y se jalaba fuertemente del cabello.

-Vete al carajo, Mole! Me cagaste la noche- Me dijo secamente el mas alto mientras se levantaba, me enseñaba el dedo medio y se iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando a su nervioso novio sentado en el suelo al borde de un colapso nervioso y con sus ojos a punto de llorar. Vi como entro a la casa sin importarle una mierda su novio, eso me pareció de hijo de puta.

_Ay, si pudiésemos contar _

_Las vueltas que da la vida _

_Para que se puedan encontrar_

_Un gran amor. _

_Es como si pudiésemos contar _

_Las estrellas en el cielo _

_Los granos de arena de ese mar_

_y aun así. _

Y asi fue cuando esta historia comenzó, viendo al pequeño Tweek inundado en la angustia, abatido por la forma que tenia aquella basura para tratarlo, sentía ganas de protegerlo, necesitaba desesperadamente secar sus lagrimas, para poder así, divisar esas piedras preciosas que eran sus ojos verdes. Sin poder evitarlo, olvidándome de Gregory, olvidándome de Craig, me acerque, tome delicadamente su rostro y lo bese.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y en un par de minutos estábamos escabullendonos a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Allí, por primera vez, lo hice mio, lo hice mio con una pasión que nunca creí posible, existiera en un solo cuerpo. Intente hacerlo disfrutar cada embestida, sus gemidos me deleitaban, su tímida miraba me hacia feliz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su frente sudada. Claro que no, esta no seria la ultima vez que nos veríamos, no podría resistir que esto fuera solo un recuerdo, quería revivirlo una, otra y otra vez.

_Pobre el corazón _

_De los apasionados _

_Cruzan el desierto en busca de un oasis en flor _

_Arriesgando todo por solo mirarse _

_Pues van hacia una fuente oculta en las arenas_

_Bienaventurados _

_Los que de ella beben _

_Porque para siempre _

_Seran consolados_

Muchos encuentros mas como este, a espaldas de nuestras respectivas parejas, fuimos enamorándonos poco a poco. Su corazón ahora me pertenecía a mi, y el mio a el. No deje a Gregory, lo quería demasiado como para hacerle eso, lo mismo paso con Tweek, el no quería lastimar a Craig, pero no podíamos dejar de vernos. Todos los martes en la tarde en la fuente del centro comercial, en ese horario su novio iba religiosamente a drogarse con McCormic, y el mio tomaba el té con otro ingles, un tal Pip. Llegábamos, nos sentábamos un rato a conversar y nos íbamos a algún hotel, a su casa, al bosque a pasear...

Por amor nos fuimos capases de olvidar a las personas que estuvieron a nuestro lado, no voy a negar que muchas veces nos sentíamos las mayores mierdas del universo, pero aun asi, no podiamos dejar de vernos, mi vida era un completo desastre sin su risa, sin su aroma, sin el. A veces, me sentia mal porque no podia hacerlo con Gregory, pero es que ya no le pertenecía a el, mi cuerpo era para otra persona. El solo me decía que no me preocupara, que luego lo intentaríamos de nuevo.  
Y tan solo por amor, mi alma se dividía en dos, como no querer a Greg después de todo lo que el hizo por mi, después de tanto tiempo juntos, pero por otro lado, lo que sentía por Tweek era demasiado fuerte.

_Tan sólo por amor _

_Ponemos nuestras manos _

_Al fuego de la pasión _

_Dejandonos quemar_

Escapándonos de nuestras casas para encontrarnos a escondidas, a veces dolía ver en tu cuello las marcas que el te dejaba, pero no me importaba, al menos podía tenerte en mi cama unas horas.

Flash Back

-Greg...- Lo mire, el solo se concentraba en su libro.

Al oírme se giro para verme -Que pasa Chris?- Me pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-No iras a tomar el té con el marica de Pip?- Le pregunte.

Se acerco a mi y agachándose un poco me beso la mejilla tiernamente. -No, esta enfermo...Pobre...- Se volteo y me miro de reojo -Pero no por eso no puedes salir...- En ese momento se me heló la sangre. Acaso me había descubierto? -No soy tan celoso como para no dejarte tener amigos.-

_Tan sólo por amor _

_Movemos tierra y cielo _

_Rasgando siete velos _

_Saltamos al abismo _

_Sin mirar atras _

_Tan sólo por amor _

Como lo dije al principio, un día, mi vida dio un giro total. 

Ya no me importaba nada, ni Gregory, ni Craig... solo Tweek, descubrir cada dia en sus hermosos ojos que siente algo por mi, ver como se retuerce de placer debajo mio, escuchar como dice mi nombre, besar sus labios, su sabor a café, su delicioso aroma, sus temblores, sus gritos involuntarios, sus tics...

**Flash Back**

Era un martes como otro, nos tocaba encontrarnos en aquella fuente, llegaste como siempre, nos sentamos como si solo fuéramos amigos y comenzamos a conversar. De pronto una duda surco mi mente, no me gustaba pensar en eso, pero a veces me era inevitable.

-Tweek...- Lo tome de las manos, y lo hice mirarme a los ojos. -Anoche hiciste el amor con el, verdad?- Note aquellas rojizas marcas que tenia en el cuello... lo único que decían era "Propiedad de Craig Tucker" eso era mas doloroso que cualquier cosa que me haya pasado en mis tiempos de criminal.

Sus tics se aceleraron y el temblor también, beso una de mis manos y varias lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas -Ngh... Perdóname- Fue lo único que logro articular.

-No tengo nada que perdonar... de todas formas... me hace volver a mi lugar... no soy tu dueño, soy tu amante- Dije llevando sus delicadas manos a mi mejilla.

-Tu eres mi dueño- Y velozmente deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

_La vida se rehace _

_Tan sólo por amor _

_Ponemos nuestras manos _

_Al fuego de la pasión _

_Dejandonos quemar _

_Tan sólo por amor _

... Así descubrí un nuevo vicio, uno que no pienso dejar...

_La vida se rehace _

_La muerte ya no _

_importa mas._

* * *

**Bueno... espero les haya gustado! Es solo el comienzo, el capitulo uno. **

**No va a tener mas de 10 capitulos.**

**Porfas opinen... Las amoo!**


End file.
